The present invention relates generally to printed circuit boards, and in particular to edge electrical contact pads for circuit boards.
Electrical systems, such as a power distribution system on aircraft, may include several circuit boards connected within a mechanical assembly. For example, secondary power distribution systems my include several circuit boards that control and monitor power distribution within the aircraft. These circuit boards are configured to communicate with each other, as well as other aircraft systems through electrical connectors. The requirement of routing all power and/or data signals to and from the circuit board through the electrical connectors greatly increases the complexity of the system. Further, because the circuit boards often look similar, extra care must be taken to ensure that a circuit board is installed in the correct location, and that each circuit board is installed correctly. It is desirable to reduce the input/output complexity of each circuit board, while also providing an easy, reliable method for verifying proper installation of the circuit board.